starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista filmów i seriali
Lista filmów i seriali, to spis gwiezdno-wojennych filmów i seriali według gatunków filmowych. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. Filmy i seriale: *Filmy kinowe: **Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Gwiezdne wojny Część I: Mroczne widmo) **Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Gwiezdne wojny Część II: Atak klonów) **Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów) **Star Wars Episode IV: New Hope (Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja) **Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Gwiezdne wojny Część V: Imperium kontratakuje) **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of The Jedi (Gwiezdne wojny Część VI: Powrót Jedi) *Filmy telewizyjne: **The Star Wars Holiday Special **Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (Przygoda wśród Ewoków) **Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (Ewoki: Bitwa o Endor) *Filmy animowane: **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Wojny klonów) **The Great Heep **The Haunted Village **Tales from the Endor Woods **The Pirates and the Prince **Treasure of the Hidden Planet *Zwiastuny: **The Old Republic: Deceived **The Old Republic: Hope **The Old Republic: Return **The Old Republic: Sacrifice **The Old Republic: Betrayed *Seriale: **Star Wars: Ewoks ***Season 1: ****The Cries of the Trees ****The Haunted Village ****Rampage of the Phlogs ****To Save Deej ****The Travelling Jindas ****The Tree of Light ****The Curse of the Jindas ****The Land of the Gupins ****Sunstar vs. Shadowstone ****Wicket's Wagon ****The Three Lessons ****Blue Harvest ****Asha (odcinek serialu) ***Season 2: ****The Crystal Cloak ****The Wish Plant ****Home is Where the Shrieks Are ****Princess Latara ****The Raich ****The Totem Master ****A Gift for Shodu ****Night of the Stranger ****Gone With the Mimphs ****The First Apprentice ****Hard Sell ****A Warrior and a Lurdo ****The Season Scepter ****Prow Beaten ****Baga's Rival ****Horville's Hut of Horrors ****The Tragic Flute ****Just My Luck ****Bringing Up Norky ****Battle for the Sunstar ****Party Ewok ****Malani the Warrior **Star Wars: Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO ***The White Witch ***Escape Into Terror ***The Trigon Unleashed ***A Race to the Finish ***The Lost Prince ***The New King ***The Pirates of Tarnoonga ***The Revenge of Kybo Ren ***Coby and the Starhunters ***Tail of the Roon Comets ***The Roon Games ***Across the Roon Sea ***The Frozen Citadel **Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów (serial animowany 2003-2005) ***Season 1: ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 1 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 2 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 3 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 4 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 5 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 6 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 7 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 8 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 9 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 10 ***Season 2: ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 11 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 12 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 13 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 14 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 15 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 16 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 17 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 18 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 19 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 20 ***Season 3: ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 21 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 22 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 23 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 24 ****Clone Wars: Odcinek 25 **Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów (serial animowany 2008-2014) ***Season 1: ****Ambush (Zasadzka) ****Rising Malevolence (Wzlot Malevolence) ****Shadow of Malevolence (Cień Malevolence) ****Destroy Malevolence (Misja na Malevolence) ****Rookies (Rekruci) ****Downfall of a Droid (Upadek droida) ****Duel of the Droids (Pojedynek robotów) ****Bombad Jedi (Bombad Jedi) ****Cloak of Darkness (Płaszcz ciemności) ****Lair of Grievous (Pułapka Grievousa) ****Dooku Captured (Dooku schwytany) ****The Gungan General (Gungański generał) ****Jedi Crash (Upadek Jedi) ****Defenders of Peace (Strażnicy pokoju) ****Trespass (Naruszenie) ****The Hidden Enemy (Ukryty wróg) ****Blue Shadow Virus (Wirus Błękitnego Cienia) ****Mystery of a Thousand Moons (Tajemnica tysiąca księżyców) ****Storm Over Ryloth (Burza nad Ryloth) ****Innocents of Ryloth (Niewinni z Ryloth) ****Liberty on Ryloth (Wolne Ryloth) ****Hostage Crisis (Kryzys zakładników) ***Season 2: ****Holocron Heist (Kradzież holokronu) ****Cargo of Doom (Puszka Pandory) ****Children of the Force (Dzieci mocy) ****Senate Spy (Szpieg senatu) ****Landing at Point Rain (Lądowanie w punkcie deszczu) ****Weapons Factory (Fabryka broni) ****Legacy of Terror (Strzępy terroru) ****Brain Invaders (Władcy umysłu) ****Grievous Intrigue (Intryga Grievousa) ****The Deserter (Dezerter) ****Lightsaber Lost (Zaginiony miecz świetlny) ****The Mandalore Plot (Mandaloriański spisek) ****Voyage of Temptation (Podróż na pokuszenie) ****Duchess of Mandalore (Księżna Mandalory) ****Senate Murders (Morderstwa w senacie) ****Cat and Mouse (Kot i mysz) ****Bounty Hunters (Łowcy nagród) ****The Zillo Beast (Bestia Zillo) ****The Zillo Beast Strikes Back (Bestia Zillo atakuje ponownie) ****Death Trap (Śmiertelna pułapka) ****R2 Come Home (Wracaj do domu, R2) ****Lethal Trackdown (Wytropić po mistrzowsku) ***Season 3: ****Clone Cadets (Klony kadeci) ****ARC Troopers (Żołnierze ARC) ****Supply Lines (Linie wsparcia) ****Sphere of Influence (Strefa wpływów) ****Corruption (Korupcja) ****The Academy (Akademia) ****Assassin (Zabójca) ****Evil Plans (Złowrogie plany) ****Hunt for Ziro (Polowanie na Ziro) ****Heroes on Both Sides (Bohaterowie po obu stronach) ****Pursuit of Peace (Walka o pokój) ****Nightsisters (Siostry nocy) ****Monster (Potwór) ****Witches of the Mist (Wiedźmy Mgły) ****Overlords (Władcy) ****Altar of Mortis (Ołtarz Mortis) ****Ghosts of Mortis (Duchy Mortis) ****The Citadel (Cytadela) ****Counterattack (Kontratak) ****Citadel Rescue (Ratunek z Cytadeli) ****Padawan Lost (Zaginiony Padawan) ****Wookiee Hunt (Polowanie na Wookiee) ***Season 4: ****Water War (Wodna wojna) ****Gungan Attack (Atak Gungan) ****Prisoners (Więźniowie) ****Shadow Warrior (Cień wojownika) ****Mercy Mission (Misja litości) ****Nomad Droids (Droidy Nomadzi) ****Darkness on Umbara (Ciemność w Umbarze) ****The General (Generał) ****Plan of Dissent (Różnica zdań) ****Carnage of Krell (Masakra Krella) ****Kidnapped (Porwanie) ****Slaves of the Republic (Niewolnicy Republiki) ****Escape from Kadavo (Ucieczka z Kadavo) ****A Friend in Need (Przyjaciel w potrzebie) ****Deception (Oszustwo) ****Friends and Enemies (Przyjaciele i wrogowie) ****The Box (Pudełko) ****Crisis on Naboo (Kryzys na Naboo) ****Massacre (Masakra) ****Bounty (Nagroda) ****Brothers (Bracia) ****Revenge (Zemsta) ***Season 5: ****Revival (Odrodzenie) ****A War on Two Fronts (Wojna na dwóch frontach) ****Front Runners (Przodownicy) ****The Soft War (Miękka wojna) ****Tipping Points (Punkty krytyczne) ****The Gathering (Zgromadzenie) ****A Test of Strength (Test siły) ****Bound for Rescue (Na ratunek) ****A Necessary Bond (Niezbędna więź) ****Secret Weapons (Sekretne bronie) ****A Sunny Day in the Void (Słoneczny dzień w pustce) ****Missing in Action (Zaginiony w akcji) ****Point of No Return (Punkt bez powrotu) ****Eminence (Eminencja) ****Shades of Reason (Odcienie rozsądku) ****The Lawless (Bezprawny) ****Sabotage (Sabotaż) ****The Jedi Who Knew Too Much (Jedi, która wiedziała za dużo) ****To Catch a Jedi (Pochwycić Jedi) ****The Wrong Jedi (Niewłaściwa Jedi) ***Season 6 (The Lost Missions): ****The Unknown (Nieznany) ****Conspiracy (Konspiracja) ****Fugitive (Uciekinier) ****Orders (Rozkazy) ****An Old Friend (Stary przyjaciel) ****The Rise of Clovis (Powstanie Clovisa) ****Crisis at the Heart (Kryzys w sercu) ****The Disappeared, Part I (Zaginieni, część I) ****The Disappeared, Part II (Zaginieni, część II) ****The Lost One (Zaginiony) ****Voices (Głosy) ****Destiny (Przeznaczenie) ****Sacrifice (Poświęcenie) ***Legacy (Season 7): ****A Death on Utapau ****In Search of the Crystal ****Crystal Crisis ****The Big Bang ****The Bad Batch ****A Distant Echo ****On the Wings of Keeradaks ****Unfinished Business ''Zobacz także:'' *Lista filmów i seriali według dat premiery *Lista filmów i seriali według reżyserów (alfabetyczna) *Lista filmów i seriali (alfabetyczna) *Lista filmów i seriali (chronologiczna) *Lista filmów i seriali według scenarzystów (alfabetyczna) Kategoria:Listy i spisy